They're in Bed! A Boy from a Separate Dimension?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Edward accidentally gets transported to Death City and meets a certain meister... Maka x Ed, LEMON, oneshot, joke.


During an attempt to re-open the portal between the Earth and Resembol, Edward Elric found himself in a separate paradigm, or universe, in Death City. Dazed and disoriented, he wandered around, hoping to find anything familiar. Whilst wondering the streets, he stumbled across a green-eyed girl with dirty-blonde hair up in ponytails. She was fighting a grotesque looking monster using a black and red scythe. Ed kept his distance, still not sure about where in the hell he was.

Suddenly, the girl jumped into the air and sliced straight through the monster with her scythe. The monster was reduced to black wrappings, then nothing but a red-colored sphere with a tail. Ed was fascinated, but not as much as he was when he saw the girl's scythe transform into a boy with white hair. The boy grabbed the red sphere and ate it. Ed was utterly confused, but ultimately enticed. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to question the teen's actions.

"Excuse me," he spoke, gaining their attention, "but what just happened?" he inquired. The boy looked at him quizzically, furrowing his brow. "You're not from around here, are you?" he spoke. "Frankly, I'm not quite sure where the hell I am..." Ed said with his hand behind his head, laughing nervously. "Oh," the boy began skeptically, "Well, I'm Soul Eater. Her weapon." He extended his arm to shake Ed's hand. He accepted the gesture before the girl introduced herself. "And I'm Maka Albarn. His meister." Ed shook her hand as well. "I'm Edward Elric. I used to be an alchemist in Amestris, but that's behind me, since I accidentally got sent to Earth." Ed said, trailing off. "Well if you got sent to Earth then you should know what just happened," Maka started, "but I'm confused. How did you get sent to Earth? And what's Amestris?" she asked. "Amestris is the state I used to live in. Long story short, after I got killed and sent through the Portal of Truth, I got sent to Earth. Recently I've been trying to open a special portal to get back to Amestris but I ended up here." Es finished. "This is Earth, but it sounds like in might be a separate dimension from yours. That's wicked cool." Soul said. "So, what is this place? What just happened? What's it mean to be weapon and meister? And what's with the moon?" Ed asked, cringing at the latter question. "This is Death City," Maka began, "and that is Death Weapon Meister Academy," she said, pointing in the direction of the academy, "DWMA for short. There, Lord Death recruits Weapons and Meisters to fight against the evil of this world, also known as Kishins. That's the basics. There's a little more to it but I wouldn't worry about it. Now I'm curious. What's an 'alchemist'?" Maka questioned. "Hang on. So people can turn into weapons here?" Ed questioned. "Well, yeah." Soul said. "Now answer her question, I'm a little curious myself." "Oh, well...I guess you could say we have powers. They're developed, not given. It takes a ton of hard work. Our number one rule is the Law of Equivalent Exchange, which we must follow. It's pretty self explanatory. There are a few taboos among alchemists, but those don't need to be mentioned." Ed explained. "That's amazing!" Maka exclaimed, just eating up the idea of another universe. They continued informing each other of their own universes until their satisfaction was reached.

Eventually, since they realized he had no where else to go, Soul and Maka granted Ed residence in their apartment until he could get back to his universe. "This is where you'll sleep." Maka said, pointing to the pull-out couch, "Sorry. It's all we've got." "That's alright. I'm used to crashing on random couches." Ed said, smiling awkwardly. "Well it's getting pretty late. I'm goin' to bed." Soul said. "Alright! Good night!" Ed and Maka said.

Maka sat on the currently extended pull-out couch. "It's just so interesting..." She wondered aloud. "Huh, what?" Ed replied. "I don't know...the whole idea of a separate universe and everything...It's so amazing...you're intriguing..." Maka trailed off. "Um, thanks?" Ed said, blushing slightly. "Not to mention, you're very handsome...I've never met a guy like you..." Maka said, blushing. Ed sat down next to her. "Maka..." he began "you're pretty cool, too...the way you...killed that monster...it was..." he mumbled. "It was what?" Maka asked curiously, scooting oddly closer to him. "It was..." At this point, their faces were inches away. "...hot." Ed finished the thought as he brought her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

Maka pulled back, unsure of what she was feeling. "Ed...I don't know..." she trailed off, "I hardly know you." She said, suddenly more sure of her thoughts. There was a passionate fire in his golden eyes that seemed to have the ability to seduce anyone. "Maka..." he spoke lowly, "you know you want to." He delicately grabbed her chin and pulled her in for another kiss, this time, with more passion and desire.

After a couple more seconds of the regular sort of kiss, Ed glided his tongue along Maka's lower lip, asking for entrance, which was unsurely granted. They tussled with their tongues, desperately portraying the pure heat of the moment. He snaked his arms around her waist and she took the braid out of his hair before running her fingers through his golden locks, all the while their passion was swelling.

Before long, Ed had her pinned to the bed of the pull-out couch. He, too, took the ponytails out of her hair. She discarded her jacket so she was only wearing her uniform. Ed lowered himself to grind his growing erection against Maka, setting aflame the passion they had built. She gazed into his eyes after such a suggestive notion, which confirmed the emotion she wasn't sure was mutual. Once she portrayed it was, it was all the confirmation Ed needed to take things further.

He swiftly regarded the articles of clothing on her torso before stopping completely. "What?" Maka asked, mildly concerned. "It's just..." he sighed. "you're flat-chested..." "So? Is there a problem with that? You know, I..." Maka trailed off into a feminist rant before Ed interrupted her with a kiss. "Forget it, it's fine." Ed said. "you're beautiful." Maka blushed and was suddenly encouraged to take charge. First, she took off his shirt. For a moment, she was mesmerized by his muscles. "Maka..." He said. "Oh, right." She said, her mind back on track. She grabbed the growing bulge in his pants, a dominant smirk on her face. Ed was surprised by her audacious lustful actions, as his eyes widened. She continued anyway, unbuttoning the button and unzipping the zipper on his pants before removing them completely. Next, she discarded his boxers as if they were undeserving of existence.

Slowly, she lowered her lips to meet the head of his cock. Once they met, she flicked her tongue teasingly against it, driving Ed mad. After feeling him writhe in anticipation, she emerged his whole dick within her mouth, much to Ed's surprise. She began bobbing her head up and down, painstakingly slow. "Damn it, Maka...you're such a tease!" Ed said, full of sexual frustration. Suddenly, she sped up a bit, while using her tongue along his shaft. "Ah, agh! Maka!" Ed said, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Before he could climax, she stopped. "Why'd you stop?" Ed asked, the pleasure dying. "Because." she said, "You're going to fuck me." she said seductively.

He pinned her down once more, making out again. He slowly crept one of his hands to the waist of her skirt before slowly sliding his finger into her panties. He began fingering her in an almost expert manor. She started to moan in the kiss.

After a bit longer, he slid her skirt off along with her panties and discarded them both. With his cock fully erect, he placed himself in front of Maka's entrance. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked. "You bet." She said. With that, Ed slid the first few inches of himself into Maka's slick opening. "You're so...big..." Maka said, taking him in. "And you're so...wet...and hot..." Ed said, panting. He picked up his pace. "Ungh...ah, agh!" Maka moaned in response to the change in pace. "Maka..." he moaned, drawn out.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back in ecstasy as he came all over Maka's insides. Not longer after, Maka came, too.

About a second after they settled down, they heard the fridge shut. They both looked over, terrified. "Soul! How long have you been there?" Maka asked in horror.

"Oh, only since around 'You're so big', is all. " he said. "Maka, you're a slut."


End file.
